


Leokumi Week Day Seven (Story Two) - Family

by Queen_of_the_Nerds



Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Character death is for Elise and Xander, It’s not shown in the story, King Leon | Leo, M/M, it IS implied that Leo is suffering from depression though, so keep that in mind while reading, the warning is just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Nerds/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Nerds
Summary: Due to a series of unfortunate events some notes screenshots are the only existing copy of this story, and because I quite frankly couldn’t be bothered to write it out again I’m doing this (for now) - please open story for more info
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540042
Kudos: 2





	Leokumi Week Day Seven (Story Two) - Family

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY

Okay! So I can’t figure out how to post the screenshots of the story here as I’m on mobile. It’s also 12am and I got home from work about 30 minutes ago so I’m SUPER tired. I wanted to get this uploaded here before I went to bed but I just,, can’t be bothered writing out a whole story again right now. I will write it out and upload it tomorrow though! This is just temporary until I get around to it (so I don’t have to redo all those tags and everything lmao).

If you would like to read the story in the meantime, it’s up on my Instagram (tyrs_right_hand_) and tumblr (Tyrs-right-hand)

Again I’m very sorry but this is only temporary and the story will be up tomorrow!!


End file.
